


What Do You Want From Me?

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: This is a rewrite of the lyrics of What do You Want From Me? by Forever the Sickest Kids.





	What Do You Want From Me?

Hey! Oh!   
Hey! Oh!   
(Do It!) 

I don't wanna waste my time again,  
by telling lies to all my friends.   
Cause They don't know me,  
but I pretend to be someone who can’t use sorcery.   
Hey, maybe I'm stupid, a doofus.  
Or am I goofy or am I an idiot?   
Cause It's dragging me down, it's bumming me out,   
it's making my eyes turn gold and now. 

Can ya say "Clot"? Can ya say "Pole"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?   
Can ya say "Clot"? Can ya say "Pole"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?   
You never notice, think I’m just a servant,  
I cast spells and you see nothin’.   
Can ya say "Clot"? Can ya say "Pole"?  
You prat, now what do you want from me? 

Just another day in the life of me.  
Another execution for sorcery.  
And I've been thinking that Gwaine’s been  
Drinkin in hopes to maintain his sanity.  
Hey, maybe I'm stupid, a doofus, or am I Emrys?  
Will they see my magic?  
Cause I cast my spells when they’re around.  
It's makin my head spin round and round. 

Can ya say "Clot"? Can ya say "Pole"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?   
Can ya say "Clot"? Can ya say "Pole"?  
That's right, what do you want from me?   
You never notice, think I’m just a servant,  
I cast spells and you see nothin’.   
Can ya say "Clot"? Can ya say "Pole"?  
You prat, now what do you want from me?

Everything that I do is never good enough for you.  
Do my best, save your ass, now scars cross over my chest.  
You’re really a prat, I don't know if I can last.  
When I’m spell casting and you still see nothin.  
(Hey!) Now it’s the end.


End file.
